


On All Sides

by bluepard



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Asgard, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hero Worship, Kidnapping, Power Dynamics, Science, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepard/pseuds/bluepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finally makes her way to Asgard to be with Thor and learn a few things about Asgard's culture. The first thing she learns is that its enemies are everywhere. Post-Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Science of the Heart

Jane was horribly, terribly, uncontrollably excited.

She was trying to be mature about this. She was, after all, a serious scientist who had just proven how serious she was by figuring out how to open a gate to Asgard without needing the tesseract. She was getting respect of the sort that she had never really expected to get for her theories, the kind of respect that generally was not given to people who were involved with aliens, secret men in black conspiracies, or anyone who wore a cape.

But Jane could not help it. Today was the day she walked into the sky. Today was the day her research took her to Asgard. She was giddy.

She took another deep breath. She couldn't say how many of her overwhelming feelings were due to the completion of this project, how many were anticipation at seeing another world, and how many were anticipation at seeing Thor again after so long. But one thing she had made sure of: she had packed the biggest telescope she could carry.

Finally, Jane stood on the platform taking deep breaths and trying not to look nervous. This was her work, after all, and she had faith in it. Just like she had faith that Thor would be waiting for her.

"We're all clear," said Fury to the room in general. Erik was working over one of the consoles--well, not so much working as hovering, since he had already done his part--and Jane flashed him a quick smile. Then the universe yanked her upward and through a confusion of overwhelming light and the specters of stars, spitting her out on the far side of the galaxy. She stumbled as she came through, a hand at her stomach to feel for the hole she could swear the universe left when it hooked her. A strong arm caught her, and she looked up into Thor's smiling face. She laughed, forgetting her nausea, and hugged him tight.

"Heimdall said you were coming," Thor explained.

"Did you have to wear the armor?" she said, "I'm hugging more metal than man here."

"You may have me out of my armor as soon as you like--"

Heimdall cleared his throat.

"--but that shall have to wait. Until then," he brought the back of her hand to his lips for a kiss, "Have you practice at riding?"

"A few times as a kid. At camp," said Jane awkwardly as Thor picked up her heavy backpack in one hand.

"This will be different."

Thor led her outside where a horse was waiting. Jane stopped as she got close enough to see it clearly. Not only was it huge, larger than anything she could conceive calling a horse, but it had so many legs she was having trouble counting them. They all meshed together like a forest of limbs.

"That's ... Sleipnir?" she said. She had read up on her Norse Mythology more recently for obvious reasons despite knowing it was inaccurate. 

"I borrowed him from my father." said Thor, securing her things to the saddle. He lifted her up just as easily. The view from on top of Sleipnir's back was even more intimidating than she remembered from riding horses as as a little girl, and she remembered them as being giant, uncontrollable mad things that would take off at a run with no warning. But Thor joined her on the horse immediately, wrapping his arms around her and guiding Sleipnir towards the other end of the bifrost and towards the shining city at the far side of it.

And there was another thing she'd somehow missed: Asgard! It was so bright and golden it had all meshed into distant yellow mountaintops in the background. But the mist wasn't that of distance but of vast waterfalls plunging seemingly endlessly over the edge. It was gorgeous, but she had little time to enjoy the view because they were at the palace literally faster than it had taken Thor to secure them on their mount. That should have felt disturbing, especially so soon after being thrown through a wormhole. Instead, it felt like sliding through space, like how she had imagined the wormhole would feel. 

Thor helped her down,gave Sleipnir's lead off to a servant and gestured at his enormous estate. And yes, there were servants and guards and a palace with ceilings that went up several stories and statues that were a least a couple stories tall. Thor was talking animatedly, but it was all going over her head now, partially because it was a bit too much but also because it was so obvious he was trying desperately to impress her and she was trying not to laugh.

"...Jane?"

Jane took his chin in her hands and ignored the fact that she was not a PDA sort of person and kissed him until he shut up. Then she kissed him again.

Another someone cleared their throat.

They pulled away from each other slowly. A man and a woman were waiting for them, looking stately and finely dressed. The old man's eyebrows were raised over his single eye-patch. The elegant woman's mouth was quirked in secret amusement. 

Jane knew absolutely and instantly who they were. 

"May I present my parents," Thor said, "The Allfather, Odin, and my mother, Frigga, Queen of Asgard. This is the Lady Jane."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jane," said Frigga, striding forward and taking a hand in hers. Frigga was easily the most refined woman Jane had ever seen or heard of or dreamed of. Frigga seemed as though she'd had centuries to practice doing everything with absolute ease. Jane supposed she had.

Still, Jane did not feel awkward like she might have imagined. She returned Frigga's easy smile.

"A pleasure to meet you," She said, nodding and turning to Odin, "And you. Thor's told me so much about you and about Asgard."

That might be a slight exaggeration. She had to admit, she usually didn't meet a new boyfriend's parents after technically spending less than a week beside him. And while Frigga had a welcoming presence, Odin had a bit of the air of someone who was far too old for this, this being everything that ever happened. Perhaps all kings came off that way, as too busy and too burdened. Jane's eyes quickly found their way back to Frigga again rather than focus on his single unreadable eye.

"We'll meet you for dinner, my dear, I'm sure you and Thor want to catch up." Frigga smiled knowingly at her son and lead her husband off.

Jane relaxed, not realizing she had tensed until just then, and Thor put a comforting arm around her.

"Do not be nervous. They only wish for me to be happy, and they know you make me so," Thor said, smiling.

"They have no problem with you dating--" --A mortal girl-- "--outside your species?"

"It is a little unconventional, I will admit. Your parents no doubt feel the same."

Jane tried not to look flustered. She'd only told her parents about Thor recently, only after the alien attack on Manhattan and when she had video evidence that he existed. They were not happy, both that she was wrapped up in all of this and that she had kept this secret from them for years.

 _Would you have believed me if I hadn't?_ she'd asked them.

"Come, I have much more to show you!" Thor proclaimed, interrupting the awkward moment with boisterousness and enthusiasm. He shouldered her off into Asgard's golden halls.

Jane was better able to pay attention now, awoken from her reverie by the more concrete and pressing matter of dinner with the folks. As she paid more attention to Thor she became more relaxed, filled with warmth over his obvious desire to please her. She had to admit, there were moments when she doubted she would get her happy ending and return to her golden alien prince. Not that she doubted Thor, she told herself, it was just the sort of thing that didn't happen. Nonetheless, here she was and here he was, brimming with eagerness in a way that made her sure he'd had just the same worries that perhaps she had moved on, had found someone she didn't have to conquer the sky to reach. Silly, when he wasn't the reason she had set out to conquer the sky to begin with. But it was sweet, too, and she hung on to his arm and let her smile beam back at him just as unreservedly--as though she could prevent it!--to make sure he knew better than to doubt her now.

 _And in a few days when we're done being lovey-dovey I'll make him take me on another tour,_ she promised herself, _one where I'm paying attention._

Thor led them down a flight of stairs and outside, and Jane could see an arena nearby. As they walked the smells became more everyday and practical and the buildings more wooden and rough.

"And here are my friends! You have met them before, but not properly. This is Sif, goddess of war." A black-haired woman smiled at her. It was a promising smile, although Jane wasn't sure what it promised. 

"And these are the Warriors Three. Fandral the dashing," the man bowed for her expertly, although he seemed strangely flustered, "Volstagg the wide," this man smiled at her, not seeming to take the title as an insult at all, "And Hogun the grim." a curt nod from a man who looked Asian. She had wondered about this before. Mythology said they had only two races, the Aesir and the Vanir, but it said nothing of how to tell them apart. It wasn't her field, but she was curious.

Still. Socializing now, science later.

"Thank you," Jane coughed, "I mean, for defending me. Us. Back then."

"Of course. Anything for a lady," said Fandral. No, Jane wasn't imagining it. He seemed much more awkward than the last time they'd met, which was quite amazing considering the circumstances. "Especially a lady of Thor's ..."

Apparently Sif had noticed the awkwardness too or had just objected to Jane being referred to as Thor's, because she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"This is where we train," said Thor as Jane frowned slightly in confusion. "Perhaps some time you would like to see?"

"I want to see everything," said Jane. _And take notes._

Thor smiled broadly. He seemed assured that he still had her interest for the first time since she'd come there. But then they were interrupted for the third time and not with a polite clearing of a throat.

"Where is Balder?" said a voice. They turned to see a young man stepping boldly through the doorway. He looked eighteen, perhaps, although he was likely several centuries older than Jane, and he was dressed far more plainly than anyone Jane had met so far. 

"Do not worry, Agnar." said Thor.

"That is not an answer." Agnar looked accusing. 

Fandral put himself between the two of them and attempted to placate Agnar. "Do you not have faith in Balder?"

"I have faith in his heart and in his blade. I do not have faith in his knowing when to put down one and pick up the other." Agnar was tense and obviously trying to suppress it, but he was gesturing wildly and his hand pointed to Thor. "What fool errand has Odin sent him on this time?"

"My father does not have fool errands," said Thor, bristling with an edge of irritation. Jane looked to him and back to the young man, wondering what was going on. Thor caught her gaze and forced his tense shoulders down.

Agnar took a deep breath. "You know he does not watch his back, and he has not returned. If his mission is so important, I should be sent to see why it has been delayed."

“Those are not your orders. I have asked to go myself, but father has made his decision.” There was a pause as Thor seemed to realize his voice was raising, and he took a deep breath himself. “I am sorry.”

Agnar narrowed his eyes at his prince before turning and stalking off. "I am sure you are."

Jane was left confused by the whole exchange. She couldn't imagine that was a normal way for someone to address a prince, and it didn't seem to fit in with what she knew. She waited for Agnar to leave their sight before asking. “I'm guessing he doesn't like you?"

"He is simply worried for a friend," Volstagg said reassuringly. Jane wondered if it were to reassure her or Thor, who was staring after Agnar with a displeased expression.

"I'm just a little surprised what with Thor being prince and all ... " said Jane.

"Agnar is Vanir," said Sif calmly. "Like the Queen and Heimdall. They believe allegiance is something you earn rather a birthright."

"But Agnar is completely loyal," said Fandral, once again trying to smooth things over, "It is just ... "

"It is just that he is more loyal to Balder than to myself," said Thor.

The others collectively paused.

"It is all right." Thor finally turned away from where Agnar had exited. "I understand it now. It does not bother me."

"It doesn't?" said Fandral. He did not exactly seem to believe this.

Thor shook his hair as if trying to dislodge memories from his semi-long locks. “Not long ago I would have tried to beat respect into him, and I never would have had it. On Midgard I was no one's prince. I had to earn their loyalty and their love. Balder has earned Agnar's loyalty, and no one can claim otherwise. If I serve my people well, I will earn their truest loyalty. Even his."

Jane reached out and took Thor's hand. He looked over and smiled at her. She imagined this was hard on him, that he wanted desperately to prove himself against Agnar in front of her, and she wanted to let him know he had made the right decision.

She kissed his cheek.

“I know you will.” she said.


	2. All's Unfair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is Asgard's first and only shining diplomat, Balder the Brave, and what has happened to him?

It was the end of a long, long day, yet Jane could not quite wind down yet. Perhaps it was because that, now that the sun had set, she could see that Asgard had the clearest sky she'd ever imagined let alone seen. She swore she could see a thousand times better here than on Earth with a telescope. Of course, on Earth there were only certain places where light pollution had not sullied the sky. The only thing that shone in Asgard were the palace's golden walls.

"It's beautiful," she said again and again to herself as she leaned out over her balcony. Thor had found her a room so large she found it frankly uncomfortable, but it was impossible to complain about the luxuries especially when she guessed the linen was from some fabric unknown on Earth.

Dinner had gone better than she expected mostly because Odin had said but two words during the entire thing. The rest of the conversation was carried by Thor and sometimes Frigga, who asked her easy questions about what her life on Earth was like. Jane couldn't help but notice the expressions of father and son when she talked about what she did for a living: on Odin, befuddlement and on Thor, pride. Considering that Thor had been able to translate what she did into Norse Mythology-speak easily enough, Jane had a feeling Odin's confusion had nothing to do with not understanding what she did and more trying to understand what she and Thor saw in each other.

"Did you hear her, father? And even the man of Iron could not do it, for all that he gave himself the heart of a star!"

Jane tried not to blush but honestly, it would have been hard not to even if Thor were just a regular average boyfriend rather than a prince trumpeting her successes to his godly parents as though she slayed dragons for a hobby. Like Thor probably did.

The next day she and Thor also mostly spent together. Even the palace took a long time to explore. Not to mention the gardens and the town and all the questions Jane asked that he found he was sometimes unable to answer. He was embarrassed despite Jane's reassurances that most mortals had no idea how the technology around them worked either.

Thor did break from her company to train, though, explaining that today was the day when he saw to the men, and it would be irresponsible for him to ignore it. He was pleased when this increased her opinion of him instead of decreasing it. She stood by and watched; it was amazing to see the way all of them threw each other around as if it were nothing. But eventually she realized another person was watching the training and with much more careful eyes than hers. It was the young man who had accosted Thor before--Agnar, she thought his name was.

After debating with herself for a moment, she wandered over to him.

"You're not joining?"

He was obviously startled, as he had been focused on the men before him. She wasn't sure if he recognized her or not.

"I haven't earned the right to join them just yet," he replied, "Only the top ranked may spar with his highness."

She was a little surprised to find no bitterness in his voice and no tension in his frame. 

"So what is your problem with Thor anyway?" said Jane, sitting down by the brooding warrior. Jane wasn't sure, but she thought he was younger than the others--younger than Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three. It was less of the way he looked and more the way he carried himself.

And being stupid enough to pick fights with the crown prince, that too.

She expected him to deny having any issues with Thor, but to her surprise he replied, "Do not ask what you do not want answered."

"I can take it."

"It doesn't do well to speak poorly of the prince." Agnar said.

"He's not my prince."

"Is he not?" Agnar's eyebrows went up, and Jane suppressed a smile. 

"All right. He is, and it can be hard to hear bad things said about someone you love. Someone you idealize. But I think maybe you're mad at him for who he used to be. He's matured a lot."

Agnar sighed. "In two years? That is nothing."

"It's been a busy two years," she pointed out. He didn't argue. He didn't speak, either.

"I won't tell anyone," said Jane, "Besides, your friend is friends with Thor, isn't he? Maybe we could work this out and fix things between you three?"

"It doesn't work." said Agnar pessimistically, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. 

"Try me."

Agnar glanced at her and away. She could imagine his frustration. She'd had a few friendships that required everyone keep to different, carefully drawn circles. It had always seemed to her to be simply ridiculous.

Agnar huffed annoyance and looked away from her.

"Your man is arrogant and uses others to fill his bloated ego. I have seen him run risky, pointless quests that nearly got his men killed, yet it is all good fun in the end. A funeral pyre should never be good fun, even if it amuses the crown prince. Especially if it does."

"He's not like that anymore," said Jane quietly.

Agnar looked at her silently. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she felt that she was looking into the eyes of an idealist who sometimes resented the world for its inability to be better.

He looked away. "I don't understand why Balder is his friend. That is, Balder is everyone's friend, but they are close despite being so different. I sometimes want to shake the sense into him." He sighed. "But I can't pretend to know better. Balder makes the impossible possible. Perhaps he's right, and I'm wrong.

It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh?" When Agnar looked at her again, he frowned. Jane knew she was smiling impishly at him, but she couldn't help it. It was a bad habit she'd picked up from Darcy. Or that was her excuse, at least. "Let's hear it."

Agnar continued to frown.

Jane said, "I've listened to you talk about how Thor is arrogant. It's only fair I hear about about the time you were wrong."

Agnar chewed his lip for a long moment before turning away. Jane could tell she was in for a story.

"I was young and cruel and trying to prove myself." Agnar began, "I had heard tales of Balder before he was Asgard's diplomat. I had heard he was one of Asgard's greatest with a blade and also that he was also a pacifist. I didn't understand how that could be. I was sure an unused blade would rust along with the skills to wield it. But when I got to Asgard, his friends brusquely showed me the door, saying that his beloved had just died in the saving of his life, and that they would not let me fight him."

"His beloved?" Jane repeated softly.

"She was a brave woman, and his heart was broken. They said it would mean nothing to fight him then for he had no fight left in him. I said a pacifist could have no fight in him to begin with."

Agnar paused, feeling the regret for his words.

"I had come a long way across the realms and could not abandon my mission so easily. I followed Balder and saw only a pathetic husk of a man growing fat. I wondered if perhaps I had the wrong Balder, but he was friends with Thor and so I knew he must be the right one."

"What happened?" said Jane.

"We were attacked. Sand wyrms. Balder was a different man in battle. Once he saw people were in danger, he grabbed the nearest stick--having no sword--and rushed to attack. And he was magnificent! They could not catch him, fat or otherwise, and he stuck one right in the eye and blinded it with but wood! I knew I had been a fool for ever thinking I could best him in a fair fight, and that my blade would do more in his hands, so I gave it to him. He let the things swallow him and cut their gums to pieces. He drove them away."

Agnar had roused himself with his story and finally shook his shaggy head full of memories.

"I gave him my blade then, and I have not taken it back since. He has taught me that the world is not made up simply of warriors and cowards, or of the strong and the weak. Balder is not a nobleman like Thor, but a noble man."

Jane put a hand on the crook of his arm. She honestly wanted to hook her arms around his shoulders because of how young he sounded at that moment, but she held herself back. 

“I have that sort of faith in Thor,” said Jane quietly, “If you can't have faith in him, have faith in my faith. He'll take care of your friend.”

Agnar swallowed hard and looked back to where the men were sparring, to where Thor in turn was watching them.

 

* * *

 

The previous day, Thor had found his father in the royal chambers after showing Jane to her room. Once she was no longer in front of him his earlier frustration returned. How dare Agnar confront him as though Thor were not prince, how dare he do so in front of Jane, how dare he make Thor look foolish over concerns Thor couldn't argue with because he shared them himself. Thor would have loved to have shouted the man down now that Balder was not here to intercede with placating words as he always did during their confrontations. He would have loved to put the man in his place, to have asserted himself and his privilege in front of Jane rather than allow that humiliation.

But he was supposed to be better now. Withstanding that ignorant lad's insults without violent reply supposedly made him the better man. He hoped it did, because he certainly did not feel better.

"Father," said Thor, bursting in with a bit too much energy, "Do you not yet have news of Balder?"

"If I did I would have told you, son," said Odin, insufferably calm as ever.

"Perhaps I should pay visit Nornheim a visit--" Thor began to pace.

"So eager to leave your young lady behind already?"

Thor stopped. "Of course not. But Asgard cannot abandon its own."

Odin walked to Thor's side and put a hand briefly on his shoulder. "We shall not abandon him. Believe me, Thor, I am as concerned for Balder's welfare as you are. But you are needed here, especially now."

Thor frowned. "Especially now?"

Odin turned away from him, making him even harder to read. "Your lady may have chosen a bad time, but we had no way to send her word. When the bridge is rested, I think she had best return for now."

Thor's frown deepened. He did not like to think that Jane had walked into danger, especially since the bifrost was still being rebuilt, and Jane's bridge required time to recharge after use.

"What danger threatens Asgard?" said Thor.

Odin sighed heavily.

"That is the problem, son. I do not yet know."

Thor looked dubious. Of course, since Balder was Asgard's first choice of diplomat any case where he went missing on his missions might spell trouble for Asgard. But in such a simple case Odin would send an investigation or be open with his son about what endangered his friend. Of course Thor could not be happy with such a lack of explanation, and since it was on his mind as he did his last duty for the night (not that he thought of it as a duty) he made what was perhaps a foolish decision by asking Loki about it.

"Do you know what troubles our father so?" he said.

"It is not for me to mind what troubles the king," Loki replied, putting emphasis on those last two words. Although he had not been acting raving mad since he was brought here, aside from the occasional outburst, he still was insistent about some things. "I could hardly guess from within this prison in any case."

Thor frowned. "I have told you much about the goings-on of the castle. Do not tell me you have not seen something in my words that I have not."

It was low flattery but it got a crooked smile out of Loki nonetheless. He had become very fond of hearing his brother speak humbly, and Thor knew it.

"You did say your dearest Balder was missing, when even the frost giants would not hurt a hair on his handsome head," said Loki, "Perhaps Odin is worried the rules of nine realms have overturned themselves."

"This is no time to speak jealously, brother--"

"Jealously?" said Loki, and by his tone Thor knew he had lost any chance at a civil conversation. But since that was so, he might as well plow forward.

"Yes, jealously," said Thor, perhaps with more force than he intended, "Sif says that you have always been jealous of her and of Balder--"

"Have I?" Loki purred.

"Because they were accepted though they were different. Balder, though he is a pacifist, Sif though she is a warrior. But that is because you are a prince of Asgard, and my brother, and our father's son. Everyone expected only the best from you--"

"And that is not at all what they got, was it?" said Loki, face expressionless and doll-like.

Thor hesitated. "I did not mean--"

"I believe you said exactly what you meant, Thor."

"I merely meant that--" He stumbled. He was not sure what he had meant, now. "Brother--"

"That is enough, Thor." Loki returned to his book. It was clear the conversation was over, and perhaps that was for the best.

“I will leave you for tonight, but brother, please,” said Thor, “If you can think of anything--Balder is a man who can handle himself, but the Queen of Nornheim is a powerful and cruel sorceress. Who knows what terrible fates could have befallen him ... "

 

* * *

 

"Another apple, my lord?"

The servant bowed, platter raised high, and Balder took one with a word of thanks. He took a bite for himself and offered a bite to the deer in front of him, petting its neck. Despite its withered lands, Nornheim boasted a fairly diverse body of beasts and birds, many of which had taken up perch on his person and were tweeting away at a deafening level. A few rabbits were peeking curiously out from the grass as well, but Balder had nothing to offer them, not that that ever seemed to stop them from approaching.

Suddenly they fled in an explosion of wingbeats and feathers and cloven hoofbeats. Balder did not have to look around to know why. He took another calm bite of his apple.

"They fear me, just as they should," said Karnilla, slipping her arms around his shoulders like a shawl, "As you should."

"They call me Balder the Brave because I do not fear what I should," he said, turning his head just enough to catch her eye. She smiled. He had the feeling he was only encouraging her.

She let go of him and stepped back so that she could walk around to stand in front of him, look down on him. It also meant he had to look past her breasts to look her in the eye. He wondered if that was purposeful.

"Thank you for ordering them to stop shooting the animals," said Balder.

"I am Queen. It is nothing. And you may as well have your little friends, since you won't be leaving."

She glanced down at the binding magic braces he wore and up again to his face. He had to resist the temptation to rub at his wrists. It was getting to be a bad habit.

She said, "You know, none of them would approach the castle until you came here. Something about the scent of ill magics." 

Her hand caught his chin, rubbed his cheek. 

"But you attract them like a moth to a flame, even at the risk of being burned." she said.

"An apt metaphor," he agreed. He covered her hand with his own, "But it would seem they are not the only ones."

"I am not the one who will be burned if you do not agree to serve me," said Karnilla.

"I don't think it is I that you desire so much as it is Asgard," said Balder. "And she is a lot harder to capture than I am."

"Both," Karnilla corrected, tilting his chin upward, "And do not tell me what I desire. I desire power, and what is more powerful than Asgard?"

"You are already powerful, my lady," said Balder, staring her down expressionlessly, "And you were not born to power, were you? You rose to it."

Her smile returned. "Yes. I made myself Queen of Nornheim, and I shall make myself Queen of Asgard. And you should be eager to serve at my side."

Balder said, "You made yourself a powerful queen but that did not make you happy. You made yourself a powerful sorceress but that did not make you happy. At what point do you think power will make you happy?"

Karnilla's lip raised in a slight sneer, and her grip on his chin tightened, long nails digging in, but Balder continued returning her gaze with guileless eyes. Balder could hear the noise of the servants scrambling to be out of the way as Karnilla's face hardened into one of anger. 

"You speak such pretty words, son of Asgard, yet are you not said to be the second greatest swordsman in the land? Do you pretend you do not also seek power?"

She traced a delicate line up from his heart to his throat. 

"There is darkness in every heart, even yours."

Balder smiled slightly, his other hand once more coming up to catch hers, thumb rubbing delicately at the heel of her wrist. "Yes, and there is light in every heart, even yours."

Karnilla frowned, considering him for a moment before shaking off his touch and slinking away. "I will have Asgard. If you are lucky, I may still forgive you and let you serve by my side rather than at my feet."

Balder turned around in his seat to watch her go, sudden concern flush on his face.

"Karnilla!"

She didn't slow. Her servants rushed to part for her.

"The only use of power is to protect--”

She was gone. 

“--all the many things more important than it."

Balder looked sadly after the departed queen for a moment before looking down to the magic bracers fused to his wrists. Time was short. He had to get word to Asgard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Sif's defense, she had no idea that Loki was a frost giant when she said that. Thor has no such excuse.


	3. Asgard's Fallen Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the prospect of war is not what troubles the Thor's earnest friends. As for Loki, he's suspiciously untroubled by anything.

"All right, let us hear," said Sif, nudging Fandral.

"Hear?"

"Hear what has stuffed your dashing mouth with cloth and made you trip over yourself so."

Thor had just taken Jane away again, leaving the warriors three alone with Sif. Fandral looked to the others for help, but it seemed obvious that Volstagg had thought the same but was simply not planning to force the subject out of him, and Hogun, being Hogun, might not understand why someone ever felt hesitant to speak their mind.

Fandral cleared his throat. "You are mistaken, Sif, if I seem less dashing it is out of effort not to take attention from Thor."

"So you doubt his ability to hold a lady's interest." said Sif.

Damn it. "Of course not, I simply do not wish her to be, ah, that is, I do not wish Thor to think I have anything but the utmost respect--"

"Then you doubt Thor's trust in you."

"Sif!" Damn it, must she?

Volstagg was interceding now, not one to see his friends fighting. "Now, now. Sif. I know you have the best intentions at heart, but it is not kind to needle him so.”

"Nor is it your job to force Fandral to make arguments he doesn't wish to make," said Hogun.

"He obviously does wish to make them," said Sif.

Fandral did not answer. Yes, perhaps he had spent these last few years despairing at Thor's choice, especially when it became clear that it was more than infatuation. Yes, the other three knew his opinions very well from his grunts and long sighs and even brief rants of the sort that were unlike him, especially when it came to a friend's business and love. Yes, he had hoped--traitorous as the thought might be--that the mortal woman might change her mind if Thor would not, making the break swifter and less painful.

But he knew others had voiced their opinions to Thor and been ignored. He was entirely sure that Odin himself had warned Thor, and if that had no effect, so what could Fandral possibly say? It was true that unlike the rest of them, he knew what it was like to fall in love with a mortal, to watch her die so quickly it felt like their love was still kindling that had not yet caught full to fire despite burning his heart to ashes.

All the pain and none of the pleasure.

Thor would not listen, Fandral was sure of it, and he was annoyed to be pushed to speak even if Sif thought he needed to get it off his chest. Perhaps muttering behind Thor's back and fumbling in front of the lady was not healthy, but neither were reliving some memories or being at odds with his friend.

"It is nothing," said Fandral, "We are all a bit jumpy as of late. I am sure I will feel better when Balder returns safely, and we know that nothing threatens Asgard.”

But it was not long before word came that Asgard was under attack from all sides. Thor rushed off to confer with his father and their advisers, and Jane was left with the Warriors Four. She wondered idly why they weren't just called that, if it were an honor or a disgrace or neither that kept the only woman from being one of the three. She could think of no natural way to ask. The presence between her and the others was already awkward.

"Do you mind telling me more about Asgard and its people?” said Jane, “Agnar was telling me about the Vanir ... "

"Agnar was?" said Fandral with some surprise.

"Yeah. It's pretty fascinating to meet such a foreign culture.”

They nodded dumbly at her. There was a long pause.

“Is there a reason you guys are so awkward?” said Jane hopelessly.

Fandral held up a hand. "Awkward? My lady--”

"We have no problem with you," said Sif, "We're just worried for Thor."

"Sif!"

"You're going to die," said Sif bluntly.

Volstagg interceded. "What she means is that human life is short and precious and our lives are long and such is our pain."

"Whether you love him or leave him, he'll be left crying in the end," said Fandral.

"Unless you are made immortal," said Hogun.

That last line overrode whatever other thoughts and feelings Jane was having. "Made immortal?"

"Yes, but ... " Fandral sounded unsure and wary. "Only the Allfather himself can grant such a privilege, and he has been known to be very ... stringent."

There was something that wasn't being said, but Jane hesitated to push too hard.

"Wouldn't he grant it for anyone Thor ... uh, wanted to have it?" She didn't wish to imply marriage--now had she gone from dating a man for a few days to possibly becoming immortal to spend eternity with him in the space of a single conversation?

"Not if he believes you're bad for him," said Sif. "But even if the Allfather wished to grant it, mortals die suddenly and easily. You might break Thor's heart tomorrow."

"Any of you might die tomorrow!" Jane replied, suddenly offended.

"Not so easily, and we are most likely in battle, as we are meant to die. Mortals simply ... perish."

And her eyes flickered in Fandral's direction when she said it, quickly but just slowly enough that Jane caught it. So that was it. This was personal.

"Fine." Jane let out a big breath, dropping the subject. She couldn't let the idea of immortality go, but she could pick up the subject again later when Fandral wasn't around.

"Then tell me ... tell me about Loki."

"Loki?" said Fandral, "I doubt anyone understands Loki."

"Sif has the best chance," said Volstagg, "She grew up with the man."

Sif nodded. "But Fandral is right, no one can speak for Loki. I doubt even he understands himself."

"Then ... can I see him?"

All of their eyebrows went up, even Hogun's.

"He's ... " Jane swayed a bit nervously. "He's done so much to the people I love but I've never even met him."

"You're lucky for that," said Sif shortly. Jane looked at her but if anything grew more determined by Sif's dissent.

"I want to know why. And I want to know if he's helping them, the people attacking Asgard, if there's anything he told them or anything else I can tell Thor that will help."

"My lady--" Fandral started.

"All right." said Hogun.

"Hogun!"

"This way," said Hogun, inclining his head and walking off without looking back to see if he were being followed. Jane ran briefly to catch up. Sif watched their backs before joining them, and Fandral and Volstagg looked to each other before following her.

It was popularly believed that Loki was stationed in one of Asgard palace's towers. That was false. Any tower of Asgard, even a floating one, would have been far too easy for the sorcerer to escape from. Instead, he was incarcerated as far under the city as possible, its gleaming form settled heavily on his dark, thin one. Sif told the Lady Jane of how they had grown up together as they made their way.

“It was Thor, Loki, Balder, and myself most of the time. I did not live in the palace like them, but I spent all my days there.”

“And Balder lived in the palace because--?”

"Balder was a foundling. I am not sure how it is among mortals, but we Asgardians do not have foundlings. Infants are rare, and every one is cherished. At first, people thought someone had tried to pass off an elf as one of us, but magic found him otherwise. So there was much talk of what to do, how to find him parents."

"I offered," said Volstagg, "The wife and I were still courting then, but we knew we should be married eventually, and we both wanted children. Balder would have been a perfect eldest child to have, not like the brats I have now." He sighed.

"They're brats because you spoil them," said Hogun.

"Says the man who spoils Hilde--" said Fandral.

"Balder was spoiled growing up as well," said Sif, "Since there were so few children to play with the princes, and Balder was Loki's age, Odin said the royal household would raise him and that way both Balder and the princes would benefit. Of course, he wasn't a prince, but he was spoiled nearly as much as Thor was."

"Truly? I find that hard to believe." said Fandral. To Jane he added, "I was just a scant few years too old to join in their games."

"Thor was the golden child, so terribly spoiled," said Sif, shaking her head. Jane had a bit of trouble telling if she was exasperated or fond when she spoke. "He'd beg for something and be told no and get it anyway. Then they'd give Balder one so he wouldn't feel unloved. Everyone was always trying to make it up to him that his parents didn't want him. And he was very loveable."

Fandral nodded. "This is true."

"And that's probably why Loki hated him so much." said Sif finally.

"Loki was left out?" Jane said.

"I'm sure he felt that Balder took his rightful place." Sif smirked. "And when Balder didn't, I did. I would steal Loki's sword to practice with, and I know he resented it even though he had no intent of practicing himself."

"But that was years ago," said Fandral, "He no longer holds such a childish grudge, surely--"

"I am beginning to believe that Loki remembers every sweet roll he was ever denied, whether or not his stomach was too full to eat it." said Sif.

"There is no such thing as too full," said Volstagg, "But you don't think Loki has gone after Balder somehow?"

There was a moment of thought among the four.

"Karnilla is most likely simply courting him again." said Fandral, "Yes?"

Volstagg nodded as if happy to hear the alternative. "He does get into a certain amount of trouble due to that handsome face of his."

"Not as handsome as myself," said Fandral.

"No," said Sif, smiling, "Much handsomer."

They finally arrived at the bottom of a long of dark, heavy stairs. If someone besides Hogun had been leading the procession there would likely have been questions, but Hogun gave a look that said he wasn't answering any. The guard knew him and knew it. In a moment, they were within the room which Loki's room was within. There were padlocks and spells and all sorts of nonsense Fandral didn't understand (or want to) and there was Loki.

Loki.

He hadn't seen Loki since the man was king, and he wondered if the others had either. What do you say to a man who was your friend (?) who falls far and hard? If he had fallen any other way, Fandral would have been right by his side.

Loki looked up from a book--a collection of ballads, it seemed, he probably wasn't allowed anything but fiction--and leveled his eyes at them.

"Oh dear," he said, "Something must be terribly wrong for it to get a visit from all of you."

Loki's eyes wandered to Jane. Fandral couldn't tell if he recognized her or not.

"Loki," said Jane, "It's nice to meet you. Sort of." She took a deep breath. "I'm Jane Foster, I'm dating your brother."

"Miss Foster," said Loki, smiling thinly, "I don't have a brother."

"All right," said Jane, "What about an army?"

Loki stared at her for a moment and then started laughing.

"No, no, I'm afraid I don't have one of those either, not any longer. So," Loki's eyes twinkled, "They weren't willing to give up their prize? I could have told you they wouldn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why would I?" Loki countered.

"Because it's fun to know things other people don't know?" asked Jane.

"But then they would have known it was well. Granted, I know many, many other things others don't know." Loki was still smiling. Smiling mad, Fandral thought. Was he this ever that happy when he was sane?

If he were ever sane.

"Will you tell us about the Chitauri?" said Jane.

Loki stopped smiling and tilted his head, almost as if listening in to someone speaking to him. Fandral hoped dearly that he wasn't.

"From what I understand, the Chitauri are acting a bit out of character as of late. Normally they're not so direct, they say. Like when they asked me to work for them. That is their style of things--to offer aid rather than fight hand to hand and tooth to tooth."

"But they did fight directly," Jane prompted.

"Yes. Because the prize was worth it. And because they themselves are a part of the plot this time, and in a way, they respect that. They respect those who send them to their deaths, because they know that you, that everyone shall soon follow."

Jane obviously did not know what to say in response to that. There was a pause as she fumbled.

Sif intervened, "Loki, you can't be saying you were willing to die for some noble cause? That's never been your style."

Loki's wicked grin returned. "No, that is Thor's style, is it not? And he's come so wondrously close as of late."

Loki shook his head.

"I won't insult your meager intellects by pretending I intended to die. But I can't possibly tell you what I did intend, either. Work for it, Sif. Prove that I have some reason to be so terribly jealous of you."

He looked down to his book briefly and then up again.

"And do so elsewhere, I am just reaching the climax."

He began reading again, and Fandral ushered the lady out before Loki could become more insulting and creepy. It might have been less creepy, Fandral thought, if Loki were drooling and raving rather than acting so very much like the man Fandral had known for centuries.

Or had thought he had known.

"Jealous?" said Hogun.

"Something I said to Thor which he apparently thought fit to repeat to Loki," said Sif, rolling her eyes. "He'll be no more help, at least not until it amuses him."

"At least we know they're working for someone," said Jane though her tone of voice made it clear she wasn't sure that was helpful.

“Yes, that'll be useful,” said Fandral quickly.

“If we can find out who.” said Sif.

 

 

* * *

 

Worse and still worse.

"How are they even attacking us in this way?" said Thor, dumbfounded by the map of Asgard and the incoming reports, "They appear in the middle of Asgard!"

"They are using the secret paths," said Odin grimly, "Though, for them to send entire armies through ... they must have a very powerful sorcerer on their side, and I can think of few."

"But Karnilla is one of them?" said Thor. Odin nodded.

The jotnar were attacking in the mountains, where the cold was to their advantage. Chitauri were attacking the townships of the plains.

"What must we do, father?"

"We shall spread our forces, though that is likely exactly what they wish.” Odin gave Thor a look of steely granite. “This is why I wanted you here, Thor. I heard whisperings in the leaves of the World Tree, and it seems this was the result. Someone must protect the heart of Asgard itself, and I leave that to you."

Thor put his fist to his heart and nodded. It was a rare gesture for him who was a prince himself and had no cause to declare his loyalty to the man before him, his own father. But this loyalty was for Asgard.

"More than that, Thor, I need you to speak to your brother." said Odin.

"You think he is behind this?" said Thor, "It is true he allied with the Chitauri, but he cannot be a useful ally from a cell. Perhaps they simply followed him here."

"In any case, he will not speak to me. I hoped he would speak to you."

Thor thought about what he had said before and how Loki had reacted. It didn't seem likely.

"I will try, father," said Thor. He made his leave, trying to decide how to broach the subject. He was extremely surprised when he found Jane and the others just leaving.

They told him of their conversation.

"May I request that the next time I tell you something in private, you do not repeat it to your brother?" said Sif.

"My intention was not to ... " Thor cleared his throat. "Do you think I should try to speak to him? Father has ordered me, after all."

"It would not do to ignore the Allfather's orders," said Fandral.

"We could do it quickly and not be late for dinner," said Volstagg.

"It won't help but you might as well try," said Sif, always saying what the others would not.

"All right, I go."

Thor waved himself through the security and past the guards. He was familiar with this for all that it never went anywhere. He walked into Loki's room without preamble and sat down on the far side of his lounge, not close enough for the man to feel uncomfortable.

"There is a war. It seems the Jotnar and the Chitauri are both against us."

Loki peeked out from under his book.

"That is unsurprising news, given how they hate Asgard. There is only one thing surprising about it."

"And that is?" said Thor.

Loki smiled and brought his book up again.

 

* * *

 

They soon realized it was not just the giants in the mountains and the Chitauri in the fields, but the elves in the woods as well. The troops traveling to aid the townships were caught as they journeyed and never made it, too busy fighting for their own existence. It seemed there was not a single part of Asgard that was not under attack. And each was under attack by a separate realm, leaving Asgard needing different kind of defenses and no ability to attack back. Thor was cursing all the ways he'd disparaged the elves, for example, because although they were weak to iron, one needed to find them first. In the forests of Asgard they rained down arrows and spears and somehow disappeared from the direction one thought the weapon had come from. Asgard's forces maintained themselves through thick armor and thicker skin, but mostly they retreated and gave up the chance of providing their armies with aid.

The giants had the advantage of the cold in the mountains, and the Chitauri in the fields were happily destroying everything in sight. The Chitauri were completely unknown to Asgard (aside from Thor's short stint punching them in the face) and could not be negotiated with. They did not even respond to the Alltongue, simply screeching their replies either unable or unwilling to approach Asgard in any civil way.

"This is absurd!" said Thor, "Does everyone in the Nine Realms wish to fight us?"

"Yes," replied Odin, "What is strange is that they should do so all at once."

"Who has convinced them?" said Thor, "Are they planning to carve Asgard up like a pie with servings for all?"

"Perhaps. All I know is that we must reply to force with force. Thor, take your hammer. Defend any armies until they are out of sight of the palace. I am sending the Destroyer with the last regiment."

Thor frowned, uncomfortable. "Father, did you not say you thought they split our power on purpose?"

"Aye, and I still believe it true. But if I send it now I can save their lives. The Destroyer is a heartless thing of iron, and elves cannot stand iron. They shall have to stay and die or flee and live."

Thor felt slightly disturbed at the words his father said so coldly, but he nodded. When he left, he found Jane waiting outside with the guards for him.

"The Warriors Three and Sif should be entertaining you," said Thor.

"I said I wanted to wait," said Jane, "You're staying, aren't you? I can hide if things get bad. But right now, the safest place in Asgard is at your side, isn't it?"

Thor wanted to argue with that but could not. Besides, it would allow him to focus on Asgard if he didn't have to worry that Jane was in the hands of others elsewhere. He nodded at her and offered the crook of his arm, leading her up one of the towers so they could see all around Asgard.

"To think, there was a day I would have crowed for war like this," said Thor sadly. It was honestly hard for him to look back on that now and understand himself. Right now his chest was filled with heaviness and hardness, all of it a worry that pumped through his veins with his blood. Worry for his friends and comrades and worry for Asgard.

Jane leaned into him. "You told me that you're a warrior race. It makes sense that you'd believe war was glorious until you saw it. You were going by what you were told."

"You are too kind to me as always," said Thor, but a small smile tugged at the side of his lips and his heart was a tad less heavy. Although he had to keep his eye on potential danger, he was also able to keep his eye on the sky with her by his side. She pointed out the stars and planets and told him of them and how they appeared differently on Midgard.

"Our people also have stories of the stars," said Thor. He had calmed quite a bit. Jane often had that effect--when she wasn't driving him in quite the opposite direction.

"Everyone does. Earth has lots of stories I don't know about them, to be honest. But I bet every people has looked up and thought about it."

They sat in silence for awhile, Jane tucked against Thor's chest.

"Looking out upon this, it is so hard to believe that we are now at war." said Thor, "That all the peoples who unite under the stars should be united against Asgard."

"Earth isn't united against you, Thor," said Jane, poking him in the belly, "You've got plenty of friends there."

"True. I must not discount them. Or you." He sighed and held her close, lest she be lost.

 

* * *

 

It went on like that for weeks and for months. Thor might have thought war was an exciting adventure when he was young, but now he knew that it was mostly long, drawn out tedium, especially for the man who guarded the palace. He cast his hammer against armies as the men left and returned to the palace to rest themselves, but the enemy learned not to get within reach of his lightning. He was at the end of his patience and then some.

"I want to fight, brother!"

"You'll get your chance, Thor. They'll bring war to your doorstep soon enough." said Loki, who was sadly the only one Thor felt he could rant like this to without their losing some of their respect. Loki had no respect for him in the first place.

"You always know what to say, Loki." said Thor, sighing. "You truly will not tell me anything? Do you think they will let you free when they get here?"

"I think they shall try their best to slay me."

"Then why?"

"Because I despise you, Thor." Loki rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"So you would cut off your nose to spite your face!"

"I'd let someone approach me with a knife knowing they thought they could have at my nose. Do not underestimate me, Thor. Worry for yourself and that pretty girl of yours."

Thor left the room at that point. He didn't need Loki speaking on the subject of Jane--when he wasn't being obscene he was pointing out that Fandral was obviously uncomfortable with her "and for good reason." Hearing that hurt more than the obscenity because, once he looked for it, it was obviously true. He did not like the idea that he was accidentally bringing up painful memories for his friend or making him keep his silence around him.

But just as he was leaving, Loki stopped him with a word.

"Thor."

Thor looked around, wondering.

"They will make their move soon."

And with that he smiled.


	4. Battle by Inches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle comes, and it'll be a miracle if any of them survive.

Odin informed Thor that what Loki had said was frankly obvious, a statement which did not improve Thor's mood.

“They are wearing us down to some purpose. What we need to know is what their attack shall be.” said Odin.

Thor growled, “Why can Loki simply not—”

“It is likely he does not even know himself, despite being the only one to have dealt with the Chitauri. He—”

Odin paused. His single eye was trained on something high above them, and Thor followed it.

A giant eagle owl had flown into the room and begun circling. It did not seem to know where to go, but Odin called for it, and it seemed to consider him. Odin cast a bit of magic at it, and it fled out the large, open window.

“I shall—” said Thor, but Odin held up a hand. He walked over to something that had drifted down from where the owl had circled. He had cut a string tying something to its leg, and now picked up a scrap of parchment.

“'My liege, Odin Allfather,'” he read aloud, “'Know that Karnilla has made a deal with the Jotun, the Dark Elves, and the one known as Thanos who leads the Chitauri. She has promised each of them what lies within the palace's weapons and treasure vaults on the condition that she be given Asgard itself. She has not told any of them of her deals with the others, and she expects each of them to try to betray her, not realizing that none of her people wage battle and that she is fresh to fight. She hopes to betray all and take Asgard and all its vaults for herself.

I pray this missive reaches you in time. Your eternal servant, Balder.'”

Odin waved at a guard. “Feed that bird. It must've flown for weeks.”

“Weeks?” Thor repeated. It was true—Nornheim was a long way for even such a massive bird to fly.

“We can expect her at any time,” said Odin, “Possibly in person. But now we know who is coming.”

“A sorcerer unmatched in the Nine Realms except perhaps by my brother,” said Thor, fist clenching around his hammer unconsciously.

“Yes. And she will be expecting you, Thor. She will know that we have been keeping you here and keeping you fresh. We must surprise her.”

“You are not thinking to move me elsewhere?” said Thor. He would go mad!

“No, but you cannot fight Karnilla and her troops all by yourself. Most of the men we have here are here to recuperate. We must not waste this gift of Balder's. And we must think swiftly, as she could arrive at any time.”

Thor told his friends of Balder's warning and that they would be expected to stand in defense of the palace.

“How long has she been planning this?” Volstagg wondered.

“Karnilla is a very beautiful woman,” said Fandral, “I mean, cruel. I did say cruel, didn't I?”

Sif hid her face in her hand while Volstagg chuckled. Hogun seemed to think the remark beneath facial expression.

“You will not get a chance at her, my friend,” said Thor, “I will face her myself. You will tackle her army.”

Sif grinned toothily—even Hogun did. Fandral rolled his eyes in an expression that might be “but her army is ugly.”

In all of his preparations Thor forgot to tell Agnar that Balder was safe for now. But that could wait, Asgard's safety could not. Even as he had the thought—slightly more than half a day later—they were there literally on the steps of the palace of Asgard.

Karnilla's army.

And Balder.

“I'm sorry, Thor,” said Balder. He looked terribly embarrassed. Although his legs were free, his arms were bound before him in complicated-looking magic bracers. From Balder's slightly strained expression they might have been painful.

“You don't want to pick up that hammer, boy,” said Karnilla, smiling, “You'll only hurt your friend.”

“You are a coward to use him as a shield.” Thor growled.

“I am a woman who gets what she wants. The Jotun and the elves and the Chitauri were so eager to die for me, I needed not even risk my own people. And I'll not risk them now, if I can avoid it. Does that not make me a good Queen?” She smiled wider. “Step aside.”

Balder shook his head, and Thor remained where he stood.

“Nay.” Thor took mjolnir into his hands and readied it, hoping that her feelings for Balder would keep him safe. But Karnilla frowned, and without otherwise moving Balder yelped where he stood and fell halfway to his knees before recovering himself.

“Witch!” Thor threw mjolnir, and Balder was in front of Karnilla in an instant. But Thor had expected this and recalled it just before it could reach his face. For Balder's part, he seemed confused to be back on his feet and standing where he was.

Karnilla strode forward with Balder ahead of her, his gait hesitant and her expression smug as Balder stumbled before her. Balder was looking more pale and strained than ever, as though he were internally fighting or as if the bracers were draining him of his vitality.

“Thor, we cannot allow this!” hissed Sif beside him.

“I know!” Thor replied, not bothering to lower his voice. He had left Jane in the care of his mother, but he knew Karnilla would have no mercy on them the way a man might. As for Odin, he was barely awake, keeping to his feet merely to help direct the soldiers from his throne. This was Thor's fight. With his anger surging, the clouds in turn surged with lightning overhead. Karnilla was simply walking into the palace—he could not allow it!

Lightning came from above and below and used her as a conduit, too quick to avoid. Karnilla screamed angrily, but when Thor's hammer found her she had already reflexively raised a shield around herself, and she used it to throw him back. She flicked her hand at him and lashes of magic scoured the air, slicing through his armor and his biceps. He screamed and charged forward, meeting her shield again and again, hammering it with mjolnir's mass and magic until it gave, and she was forced to step backward.

Alongside them, her forces had tried to attack Thor and rip him to shreds with sword and spear and claw if necessary, but Asgard's troops, the Warriors Three and Sif had quickly seen to protecting his back and sides. Balder knelt to the side of the battlefield, momentarily overcome and forgotten. The frenzy of the fight soon became impossible to follow, but they held the invading army back if only through Volstagg's great girth blocking the way. The rest of the palace had been drawn into itself, turned from a place of ornamentation and luxury into the fortress it was meant to be. 

“You shall not triumph!” shouted Thor. He had fought Loki enough to know how to approach a sorcerer in battle despite the differences in the magic between the two. 

“My triumph is assured, boy!” said Karnilla, slamming him into the palace's wall with a surprise blow from the side. “Otherwise I would not have risked it!”

“Coward! I say again, coward!”

“You may call me what you will, so long as you call me Queen in the end!” said Karnilla, this time pulling when he thought she was about to push. She could use her magic like a giant hand that grasped him, and when he was expecting it to slam into him, he would find its sucking mass throwing him across the battlefield instead, often nearly missing one of his comrades. Still, he was Odinson, and he could withstand much more before he fell. If only it were easier to land a blow!

He relied on his lightning again but found she slipped out of the space she stood at as Loki often did—or perhaps she had only pretended to be there. Sorcerers!

If only it were Loki fighting this battle instead of he—or fighting beside them!

* * *

Loki was bored.

Despite what Thor thought, it was hard to get information in a hole in the ground, and little information left him with little ability to make new plans. He spent his time instead on his favorite form of therapy, revenge fantasies, often prompted by Thor's complete refusal to stop visiting him and speaking his nonsense.

Thor would be the first to die in any fantasy, of course. It was not a proper fantasy so long as Thor lived unless perhaps he was living in chains under Loki's boot. Yes, perhaps he should keep him alive to watch the rest of his revenge. Now that Thor had reminded him, he needed revenge on Sif and Balder and the Warriors Three as well.

And on Odin, of course. Loki would rule Asgard or destroy it. Perhaps both. But he would have to unmake everything that old man had made or he couldn't properly say he was avenged.

Speaking of avenging, he probably had to stop by Midgard and take care of those friends of Thor's. Perhaps put Midgard under his boot as well. So much trouble. And all Thor's fault for making friends so quickly. But it would give Loki something to do with his immortality. An easy revenge would be no fun at all.

Now, if he was done getting that out of his system—damnable Thor, always stopping by to rile him up—he could return to deciding what fate lie before Asgard. He was sure they would be attacked soon enough, most likely by the Chitauri, but he doubted it would be that simple. Loki had also angered the Jotun, and from what he had heard Odin never did find a way to settle it. And if Asgard came under attack from those two at once, Loki suspected a free-for-all might ensue.

With him right here at the heart of it.

Any other might worry for the integrity of their arse at that point, but he was Loki, God of Chaos, and if he couldn't make the chaos suit him then he didn't deserve the title ...

Fortunately, being alone in his cell had given him ample time to think about it. He had carefully studied the guards and their habits. The guards were jumpy; obviously someone had come to check on whether he still remained in his cell and had delivered the news that any sane man could see was coming.

An attack.

He had to admit, he was not sure of the nature of the attack just yet. It didn't matter—Asgard would be reduced to a doe fought over by hyenas, its entrails up to the highest bidder.

And what a lovely thought that was, but only if he could get out of here and bid high.

It was simple enough, though, having listened to the guards drone on and on about their personal affairs night after boring night. They seemed to forget he was there and had ears—or perhaps thought he was asleep as they spilled their personal details to each other. Perhaps that was why this worked on the intrepid guards of Asgard where it had failed on Midgard's Black Widow. Perhaps those intimate details and his knowledge of Asgardian thinking allowed for his words to get under their skin to the point where they lost their senses.

“You're behind this, aren't you?!”

He smiled. “Me? I'm as innocent as a lamb. As innocent as the men seduced by that whore of a wife of yours. And even if I weren't? I am still a prince, and you have no right to lay hands upon me.”

“We do if you're escaping!”

“Bastard!”

The thing was, people thought that being a Prince meant being pampered, which was true. What they forgot was that being a Prince also meant receiving the best in tutelage when it came to the fighting arts because a Prince was a priceless target. Loki carefully slipped the sharp rock he'd been scraping to a point from his palm into the joints between the first guard's armor—and between his ribs—and kicked him into the second guard, who made the mistake of catching him while Loki fled outside the wards. Once free, his magic rushed into him like a dam had been broken.

He might have gotten a little overzealous with the sudden rush, a little out of control.  He brought everything down rather than just the doorway. But he was never going to give them another chance to use that cell anyway, and those two guards had ceased to be of use to anyone.

Loki strode upward from the darkness, wondering what enemies awaited him in the open air. He could send his magic out and feel for it, but he should start to conserve it, and besides, who didn't like a good surprise?

* * *

The foundations shook and all of them looked away for a crucial moment. The noise was something like a great herd of animals thundering its approach  from all directions. None of them could guess where it was coming from.

“What—” said Thor.

“Loki,” said Karnilla with absolute certainty. “Your brother has a nasty tendency to steal other people's ideas. Balder!”

Balder stood ready for any chance to intercede, his hands still bound.

“Protect the weapons vault while Thor sees to me, will you? As is your duty.”

And with that Karnilla snapped her fingers and the engraved bracers fell from his wrists. Balder only took an instant to measure the scene before turning and dashing off.

“Now you will have to face him as well,” said Thor, slightly impressed.

“Oh? Were you planning on losing?” said Karnilla, smiling. Thor smiled back just as wickedly.

Meanwhile, Balder raced toward the heart of Asgard's golden palace, pausing only briefly to pick up a fallen sword, Odin's ravens cawing overhead.

* * *

Thor, Loki thought with some disgust, had nothing in his head at all. Loki knew some terrible fools but even the worst had something.

Take Tyr, a man whose head was most likely full of wood and went “thunk” when hit. He was nonetheless a keen strategist when it came to war games. Or take beloved Balder, who was called a fool even by his friends. Like Tyr but on a more personal scale, the strategist in him could find a way for a child to beat a giant. But Thor had not such cunning or strategy, and he certainly had no wit nor guile nor intelligence of any other kind, even that acceptable to warriors. His head was a useless ornament atop his neck much like a ship's figurehead, purely so you could tell which direction he was facing.

And yet, it was somehow of great annoyance to Loki when he turned a corner—after thrashing a few more guards with his summoned spear—to find it was not Thor awaiting him. No, apparently the privilege of fighting the prince went to another, because although Loki could hear the sounds of thunder cracking violent and close, it was Balder who stood before him, a raven on each shoulder.

The ravens looked at him with disappointment. That was how he could tell they were Odin's. They cawed at him and flew up into the rafters before he could swat them down like the noisome creatures they were.

“Why are you doing this? Why have you done all of this?” said Balder. His face was lax, unreadable.

“Why?” Loki laughed. “You propose to understand me? You, who have always understood least of any—”

“I've tried.”

“Oh, I'm sure you have. But you expect to understand me? You, so beloved of Asgard?”

“Then am I to believe Sif was right?” Balder took a few steps forward and then stopped. “That you are jealous of us? Of her and myself.”

Balder took another couple steps forward at an angle, as though Loki were an animal he was trying not to spook. “Or is that wrong?”

Loki's smile had not changed, but the length of time that he had held it in that fixed position now made it look less like a smile and more like a grimace or a mask. He took a few steps sideways himself, but with his swagger it looked more like a shark circling.

“Sif likes to imagine herself to be more important than she is,” said Loki, “She likes to imagine she earned her position rather than being allowed to tag along after Thor because I wasn't a suitable playmate. Because he needed someone's face to grind into the ground, and all the nobles were too afraid of Thor's disapproval to even try to fight back properly.”

“Is that why you always disliked her?” said Balder.

“Stop trying to understand,” Loki hissed.

“I know you think I'm a fool, but I don't like things not making sense,” said Balder with a few more steps, a few more steps that Loki echoed across from him, still circling, “And none of this makes sense to me. We may never have been friends—”

Loki snorted derision.

“—but I grew up with you, and I can't see you as the sort of person who would do this. Who would do any of this.”

Loki's lips pulled back to reveal a genuine snarl. “That's because you don't see me and never have. I assure you, this is who I have always been.” Loki stopped circling and strode straight up to Balder. “I was born a monster, just as you were born an empty-headed pretty boy. Our destinies are long sealed, so do not pretend that you or anything else can save me.”

“I don't believe that,” said Balder.

Loki laughed at the ceiling.

“Of course you don't. Everyone loves you! The birds themselves flit down from the skies to be with you, the wild things of the forest emerge just to bask in you! You've never had to work for a damn thing! But make no mistake, Balder, you are beloved because no one listens to a word you say, they only care that they fall from your pretty mouth!”

“Then where is your handsome face?” said Balder, “If looks are all it takes to gain love, where is your illusion, your glamour crafted to gain you such popularity?”

Loki laughed. Loki laughed and laughed and threw his head up to the sky and laughed onward. He grinned at Balder with mad eyes and feral teeth.

“This is my handsome face, oh Shining One,” Loki said, and all enchantment dropped away leaving scarred blue hide and bloody red eyes.

“Frost giant!” Balder exclaimed. Loki had already taken advantage of his confusion to reach forward and grab his arm, biting cold grip ready. But rather than Balder's skin blackening, Loki's burned white hot.

Loki pulled his hand back with a screech, the flesh turning to embers, but their roles were reversed now, and it was Balder, God of Light reaching forward. Balder's hand gripped Loki's face as though to crack his skull, and his hands flashed searing white against Loki's skin.

_“Who are you?”_ said Balder, _“Where's Loki?”_

Loki lashed out blindly with his magic, knocking Balder across the room and into the far wall. He followed it up with a stronger blast, but Balder had already rolled out of the way. Loki had one hand up to defend himself and one against his face, desperately trying to cool the charred flesh. His eyes, peeking from between his fingers, were no longer red but milky pink. He panted, ears cocked for the noise of Balder's footsteps. He waited, panting, steaming.

“I am Loki,” he said, “Do you see now? Do you see what you tried to befriend?”

Loki caught the sound of light footsteps just in time to turn and lash out with a wide arc of magic. He missed, but fell back and shielded himself before Balder could reach him.

“Enough!” Loki drove his spear into the ground, shattering the floor around him in a tremulous circle. But Balder had already leapt, and although he could not dodge now he had always been a high jumper. He was silent as he twisted in the air and fell sword-first towards Loki's brow.

Loki exploded in green light, casting aside all subtlety. He must have realized something was wrong and opted simply for the all-and-out raze and burn. As Balder was tossed across the room, bits of stonework showering down on him, he wondered if that had taken Loki much power. He grit his teeth and tried to stand, but the hits from Loki's magic and the pounding from the wall were both hard on him. Nonetheless, even though he was technically crawling out of a neighboring corridor and back into the fray, he must continue, if for no reason than the crackling stonework meant that Loki knew just where he had landed and was looking straight at him.

“Poor Balder,” said Loki, “It seems the bricks don't crumble for you in quite the same way everyone else does.”

From what Balder could see through the blood in his eyes Loki did not look well as he approached. His face was even more twisted than usual, Balder's palm print thick and heavy on his skull and all the skin near it was well cooked. Balder could smell it thick in the air. Loki was not just well cooked, no, but overcooked, burnt.

Loki pointed the end at the spear at Balder. He was probably aiming blind, judging by his eyes, but he was perfectly on target.

“I haven't changed my mind.” said Balder.

He thought Loki might ask “On what?” but he obviously didn't care. He simply drew power into his weapon and was ready to finish what he started, when he received a sword through the back of the chest. The sword went straight through him and out the other side, and Loki paused, a look of pure confusion suddenly on his features. The sword was yanked out, and Loki fell to his knees, revealing his executioner.

“Agnar!”

Agnar waited for Loki to collapse completely, unsatisfied.

“That was the prince you stabbed!” said Balder.

“I never liked him.” said Agnar with a shrug.

* * *

“Have at thee!” cried Thor, grinning. 

He should not be enjoying this so much, but after so long waiting it was good to have a hard fight. Still, he needed to wrap this up and quickly. Balder was a brave man and a genius with a sword, but Loki was terribly tricky and had only grown in power since he had fallen from Asgard. Not to mention that Loki did not need to get within sword's distance to kill and felt no need to fight fair.

Speaking of which ...

“If you would fight, then fight!” said Thor. Karnilla had Loki's same annoying talent for side-stepping his every attack. Perhaps it was just a common trait among sorcerers.

“I said, fi—” Thor broke off mid-sentence as his hammer went straight through Karnilla, and her image disappeared. An illusion ... Karnilla had not used one all fight, but apparently that was not due to inability. Then where could she be?

Thor turned towards the palace. The others were all still distracted fending off the hoards of invaders. But if Karnilla got her hands on even one of Asgard's weapons—Odin had said they must never be used, not even in defense of Asgard. What would happen if she got her hands on them?

Shaking off his questions, Thor flew through the halls towards the weapons vault.

* * *

“Agnar—”

Agnar jumped around Loki and ran for Balder, ignoring any attempt on Balder's part to give him orders, instead faithfully wrapping up his wounds with care and concentration.

“Come, my lord,” Agnar said, throwing Balder's arm over his shoulder and helping him to his feet.

“We are not done here,” said Balder.

“We've killed him,” said Agnar, “If you're right about that thing—”

Agnar's eyes had moved to “that thing,” and Balder's followed them. Loki's body was straightening out. Although it was still crouched, they could see his flesh turning pale tan again and the top of his forehead healing over. By the time he was standing there was only a hole in his shirt to show where he had been skewered.

“The first thing any halfwit sorcerer learns is to heal himself,” said Loki, grinning patronizingly, as if he almost pitied them their lack of intellect. He clapped the butt of his spear on the floor. “And I am far more than that.”

“Perhaps slightly more than a halfwit, on your mother's side. She always did seem like the real brains of the two of them, God of Wisdom or no.” This was a new voice, a voice Balder recognized very well. “But then she's not your real mother, is she? How interesting.”

Loki swiveled to where Karnilla had entered, grin still affixed to his face. Damn. Where was Thor?

“Balder, you don't mind waiting while I kill her first, do you?” said Loki, “There's a good lad.”

“I have no intention of dying at the hand of whiny Jotun, and Balder is mine. Kill the other as you like.” said Karnilla.

The two sorcerers sized each other up while Agnar tried to carry Balder away only to have Balder place a restraining hand on his chest. He shook his head. He was called Balder the Brave because he never ran from battle without orders, no matter how clear it was he ought to. In this case it would have been Agnar doing the running with Balder slumped over his back, but it held. So no one could claim Agnar looked surprised or even exasperated at the unspoken order. Instead, he nodded and dragged the both of them to the safest vantage point.

”How sad to be born to nobility and to lose it.“ said Karnilla, ”When some of us have the strength to make ourselves royalty.“

”Do not worry, Karnilla,“ said Loki, smile finally dropping off of his face, ”I will make myself king of your land as well soon enough.“

”My people are loyal. You will get no help from them.“

”I don't need it.“

”You need every kind of help I can think of.“ said Karnilla.

Loki brought his spear forward from seemingly nowhere, but Karnilla gave a light flick of her hand, and the green bolt glanced off of a barrier—a brief pulse of purple—and ricocheted into a wall.

Balder wondered who was at the advantage here. Loki must have had to use quite a bit of energy to heal himself, but Karnilla had faced down Thor. Watching them fight was something else. More and more it seemed that Karnilla's fighting style was also a kind of performance art meant to drive her opponents mad. She slinked around the room in high heels and an outfit that left several questions about its defiance of physics, making light, tiny, careless gestures as though she were thinking to herself and not paying anyone much mind. It was a very practiced ease, good enough not to look practiced even in this sort of fight. The only thing that betrayed her was the line between her eyebrows, either of emotion or concentration.

Loki, on the other hand, could do effortless but was playing a different role: that of the madman. His teeth were bared, and he seemingly had no strategy whatsoever, but he was still keeping up with Karnilla.

“I don't understand why you think Asgard will have you as King,” said Karnilla, casting about with a fierce wind that drove Loki into a wall, “I may be cruel but I am Asgardian. They would accept me in time as they accepted Frigga of the Vanir. But a giant?”

Loki slammed his spear into the ground and skeletal warriors appeared, approaching Karnilla from every direction.

”You know the difference between you and I, Loki?“ said Karnilla, waving her hand. Tendrils sprouted from the ground, twined themselves about Loki's skeletons and dragged them down in supplication in the brief second it took for her to make the gesture.

”I don't have to ask people to kneel.“ said Karnilla.

And with that the tendrils grew tight and the bone turned to dust.

”Stop!“ roared Thor.

”Oh dear. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you failed to subdue him. Careless.“ said Loki. He struck out at Karnilla again, apparently hoping to disable her so that she could not sneak off to the weapons' vault while he dealt with his brother. But his attack met another from Karnilla, who obviously had the same idea.

”Agnar, leave me. You must protect the vault.“ said Balder.

”You are coming with me.“

”Of course.“

Balder was almost disappointed to miss the rest of the fight. He could only imagine what a three-way fight between the Nine Realms' greatest sorcerers and Asgard's golden prince was like. But they were not far from the vault here and any second they could be interrupted.  Hugin and Munin guided them. It took only moments for them—with Balder able to walk a little now—to reach the chamber.

”Balder!“ cried the guards.

”Be ready.“ said Balder. ”Loki is free, and Karnilla has come. Thor holds them off.“

The guards looked wary, almost frightened, the background noise of explosions and thunder proving the seriousness of the situation. There was a long silence among them as they tried to discern what was happening by what they could hear. It certainly sounded closer all the time.

”Duck!“ shouted Balder. All of them threw themselves to the ground, barely avoiding being struck as the thunderer went barreling through the hallway and out the other side. From the purple and green streaks, it seemed likely the two sorcerers had hit him simultaneously. The mortar crashed down upon him, and the two magic users appeared into view. The walked parallel to each other, closer and closer to the vault where the guards struggled to rouse themselves.

”The fight with Thor has taken its toll on you,“ said Loki, ”You'd best retreat while you can.“

”A bluff,“ said Karnilla, ”And a poor one. You've sapped your magic and let yourself be injured. Do not expect mercy from me.“

”Nor from me,“ said Agnar.

They would have ignored him but there was a certain red glow about the corridors now. As all turned to look, they could see that Agnar was holding something strange in his hands, a red gem of some sort. It seemed to have sides that were in two places at once. It seemed to go through his fingers where he held it. It seemed terribly fascinating, as though they were all jackdaws obsessed with glitter.

”The only reason you are not dead yet is that my lord would be sore with me if I committed murder.” said Agnar, “So I say to you, go before I have the chance.“

Loki glanced down at the gem again, huffed, and smiled. ”This day you've assured my face will be the last thing you see, boy.“

And with that he was gone.

Karnilla frowned and then smiled again.

”Balder, my dear, you wouldn't let him harm a lady?“

Balder smiled back. ”I grew up with Lady Sif, goddess of war. She always had a fondness for kicking me upside the head. I know very well how strong you are, and I shan't underestimate you.“

”Good boy.“

She sighed. ”Someday. Someday you and Asgard will be mine. And you, boy? You will live only as a favor to my beloved.“

And with that she also took her leave, disappearing into nothing. There was a long moment before those involved started breathing again. Behind them they could hear stonework falling, and eventually Thor limped over to them, covered with blood and scorch marks but with mjolnir still in hand.

”Is that—“ said Thor, ”Agnar. Those weapons are forbidden.“

Agnar seemingly didn't hear him. He was looking down at the gem as if he'd just noticed it.

”Agnar.“ said Balder lightly. ”Agnar, put that down. The battle is over.“

Agnar hesitated.

”Put it down, Agnar.“

”This is so much power to be put in the hands of a fool,“ said Agnar.

”Thor knows better than to try to use it,“ said Balder, ”Put it down.“

”There are nobler men,“ Agnar continued, ”Many nobler men.“

”Agnar, you are my shield-bearer, and you follow my orders. And my orders? Are to put it down.“

Agnar frowned down at the strange, seductive object in his hands. ”Then take it.“

He pushed the weapon at Balder who hesitated briefly and then took it.

”Balder!“ cried Thor.

But it was done. Balder took the object and in the same swift movement put it back on its pedestal lest it grab hold of him. Even touching it for such a brief moment made him clench and unclench his fingers with the feel of it.

He put his hand on Agnar's shoulder.

”You did well, Agnar,“ said Balder.

Agnar took a deep breath in and out as if he had been holding it all this time.

”Why do these things always end with you saving my arse?“ said Agnar.

”Because they always start with you saving mine, and I feel I must return the favor,“ said Balder.

Agnar gave a short, barking laugh. He seemed drained despite managing to escape without injury.

”He should not have touched it at all,“ said Thor.

Agnar opened his mouth, but before he could speak Balder intervened, speaking quietly less the guards hear.

”Thor, that man claiming to be your brother was a frost giant,“ said Balder.

Thor looked pained. He walked away, forcing them to follow him away from the guards. He stared down at the ground, swallowing as he sought a way to answer.

”He is my brother,“ said Thor, ”He is adopted.“

Balder was shocked silent.

”How could that be Loki?” said Agnar, “Are you saying we have had a Jotun in the royal house all these years? That cannot be what you mean. Though it does explain—“

”Do not speak ill of my brother,“ said Thor murderously.

”He nearly killed Balder!“ Agnar swept a hand in Balder's direction, where he was somehow still standing. ”Or does your supposed friend's life not matter? Ah, I forgot, it never did—“

”Stop.“ said Balder, stepping between the two. 

”You will not tell anyone of this,“ said Thor, speaking over Balder's shoulder.

”If you didn't wish it known, perhaps you shouldn't—“

”We understand.“ said Balder, and he said it directly into Thor's face, breath on him and blue eyes staring down eyes equally blue. Thor stepped back reflexively. Balder was far too injured to even pretend he could stand against Thor physically, far too injured to so much as push him away. But he did not need to; Thor was completely unused to his friend standing against him rather than with him, so all he had to do was stand. Stand and stare.

Thor turned and walked away. He would not fight Agnar with Balder standing injured in the middle. Instead, he left Balder to make sure Agnar kept his silence. Balder sighed. When he turned he was not surprised to find that Agnar was wearing the expression of a dog angry to find some trespasser was on just the wrong side of his fence and that he could only bark and not bite.

”To the healers, no excuses,“ said Agnar.

”You make it sound as though I hurt myself on purpose,“ said Balder, smiling a little. He was fairly sure he didn't need to tell Agnar to keep that secret. But if there was going to be an argument, it could happen later.

* * *

Once the palace was secured, Thor went straight to Jane to make sure she was well. He found her sitting untouched by his mother, and he gave her a grand hug.

“Loki has escaped?” said Odin, his tone indicating that he was already sure of the answer.

“Yes.” said Thor. He gave a quick run-down of what they had missed.

“I have ways of tracking Loki, and Karnilla will return to her fortress should we need to seek her. Without her teleporting troops into and out of Asgard, there should be no more attacks.”

“She is much more powerful than I realized.” said Thor, “When I fought her—”

“I doubt you fought her for very long,” said Odin, “From what you tell me I would wager she delayed you outside with illusion and used Balder to whittle away at Loki's stamina. Her timing was too perfect.”

Thor stood aghast at the idea.

“She is as crafty a one as Loki is.” said Odin, “Do not blame yourself for a close win, my son. You fought two of the Nine Realms' greatest sorcerers at once and down to a standstill. You prevented them from taking the vault.”

Thor hesitated but spoke. “Agnar—”

“Would not have been able to make that gamble had they not known you would soon be back to present your hammer to their hides. Enough protests, boy. To the healers with you, and take your lady.”

Odin ushered his son away, and Jane pulled him by his elbow despite not knowing where the healers were.

“This did not feel anything like a victory,” said Thor, “Nor did my fight against the Chitauri. Nor my fight against my brother. It feels like nothing is ever a victory these days.”

“That's life,” said Jane, shrugging, “You don't always get a big win followed by the credits rolling.”

“...I know not of these credits of which you speak.”

Jane smiled. “The point is, you saved Asgard. You and the Warriors Three and Sif and Balder and Agnar and everyone.”

Thor considered this. 

“I still do not think Agnar should be credited for what he did.”

“You may have to let that go for Balder's sake.” said Jane.

Thor let them walk in silence awhile. He reassured himself that calling Agnar out as a prat who ought to know his place would probably not be anywhere near as satisfying as he imagined it, which was a good decision to make as Agnar and Balder were waiting for them in the healers' room.

“There you are. I was worried there was still some fighting to be done.” said Balder.

“In which case he probably would have tried to get up and join,” said Agnar. He didn't roll his eyes but the tone of his voice sounded like he was resisting it.

Jane laughed. “You must be Balder the Brave then. I've heard a lot about you from your friend here.”

“Oh have you?” said Balder with a grin. Agnar failed to look embarrassed, probably because his hero worship was no secret.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look an awful lot like Thor?” Jane said.

Balder laughed. “Yes, people often remark how strange it is that I look more like him than his brother—” 

The smile dropped from Balder's face abruptly. He glanced back at Agnar before addressing Jane again.

Honestly, they were going to have to learn to be more subtle than that. Good thing Jane already knew.

“We've been brothers-in-arms since we were youths, Thor and I.” said Balder, “Maybe we began to grow alike. He still maintains the better hair, though.”

Thor snorted.

“Because he spends hours every day—” said Balder.

“I do not,” said Thor.

“Brushing and brushing—”

“Quiet, you fool.”

“His hairbrush has a name.”

“Balder—”

“'Brushie.'”

“Balder, your injuries are the only thing preserving your hide right now,” said Thor.

“I know,” said Balder sweetly.

Thor sighed. He kept forgetting that this was probably how Agnar learned to be such a brat in the first place.

“If you're done, boys, I'd like to see to his highness' injuries,” said one of the healers.

“They're nothing,” said Thor, earning him a poke from Jane.

“I may not be a nurse but I know that's more than nothing. Come on. I'll hold your hand.”

“You need not,” Thor rumbled, hotly aware of the two other men listening in.

“But I will.”

And she did. She held his hand as they bandaged him; she held his hand as the Warriors Three and Sif walked in to have their own injuries treated; she held his hand as he went to sleep wondering where his brother had escaped to this time and if it were at least a place safe from his many enemies.

And when he awoke with her cradled in his arms and her hand in his, it felt, finally, like a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's a drawing of Balder with a raven on each shoulder.](http://bluepard2.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4wfke1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The red gem is intended to be just something I made up, not an infinity gem. I needed a reason Odin didn't use his all-powerful weapons, and a bit of mind-warping was my choice.  
> I'm not sure anyone else cares about Agnar, but although I stole his comic background I have made up his issues with Thor as well as the Vanir stuff.


End file.
